What happened to my brother?
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reloaded) Mokuba notices that Seto isn't the same as he use to be and he will do anything to get his attention. Will Mokuba get threw to him or will Seto be the same old cold Seto forever. Please read and review. (complete)


What happen to my brother?

Mokuba looked over at his big brother as he was working on his computer. As usual Seto wasn't paying any attention to his young brother. " This is just ridiculous….." Seto hissed as he continued to type up his report.

Mokuba sighed. ' It's going to be another one of those days.' He looked back up at his brother. " Seto?" Seto didn't seem to hear his little brother calling his name. He just continued typing on. Mokuba cringed. " Seto?" He repeated. Once again his older brother didn't even acknowledge him. Mokuba frowned. " SETO!"

Seto heard his little brother that time. " WHAT!" He shouted back.

Mokuba cringed slightly. He hated it when his elder brother shouted at him. It reminded him of his step father slightly. " Well I uh…."

Seto's frown deepen. " What Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked back up at his brother. " Can you play with me?"

Seto growled. " You interrupted me to asked me something stupid like that!"

" Yes."

Seto shook his head. " Get out."

" But Seto…." Mokuba tried to argue.

" Just get out Mokuba…."

Mokuba got up from the floor he was sitting on. " But Seto….."

Seto slammed his hand on his desk and his coffee tipped over on him. Seto started cussing. " Damn it Mokuba! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Mokuba was in complete shock. Never in his life had Seto scold him like that. Not even when he did something when he told him not to. This was the first time in all his life had he heard Seto shout like that. He backed up lightly. He started crying. " I hate you! You're not the Seto I remember!" He ran out of the office crying. The door slammed behind him.

Seto sighed as he started to clean up the coffee. " Uh, Mokuba…. He always goes that…. Why can't he just accept no as no."

Mokuba ran into his room and slammed the door. He jumped on his bed and started crying even more. ' What ever happened to my brother? What happened to him? This isn't the Seto I remember…. He was never mean to me like this. He never yelled at me like he just did? Did I do something wrong? No, I just wanted to play with him. Is that so wrong, for a little brother to ask his older brother to play with him? It's only natural…. But I guess the same can be true of my brother. It's natural for him to want to work. But sometimes I think he over works. He spends hours on end in there but can't he just set aside a few for me? He use to always do it before… and now, it's like I don't even exist. Am I like invisible to him or something? Or is it that he just doesn't care about me anymore? What was it that changed him? What made him so cold like that? Was it our stepfather? Or was it just plain blind ambition? That must be it. Seto is crazed with the idea that his company has to be the greatest in the word and that no one shall beat him. I wish I could some how tell my brother that none of that stuff matters to me, and that all I want is my big brother back. The big brother I knew when I was growing up in the orphanage. He was so nice to me back then. He always said that he would always be there for me….' Mokuba thinks about that for a minute and then nods. ' Okay well I guess that hasn't changed. He is still always there and comes to my aid when I need him but his attitude has changed. He's not as nice as he was. I remember when we were younger Seto would always hang out with me and play with me and say nice things. When I was with my brother I felt safe. He was like a guardian angel. But slowly I noticed Seto played with me less and less and his ambition too long his life. He wanted more and more power. He would lock himself up in his room working on strategy and sometimes he would forget that I even existed. I felt as those I was all alone. Sometimes he'd come and give me a line of encouragement but other times it would be just like, ' Go away Mokuba, I'm busy….' Or like. ' Not right now Mokuba take care of it yourself.' No matter what I did no matter what I said I couldn't snap Seto out of it. I tried and tried but I will never give up…. I will not let him be blinded by ambition. I love my brother…. I really do love him. No matter what it takes I will make him listen…. I will get him to lighten up, some how some way.'

Mokuba sighed. He knew it would be hard to get Seto to listen. Mokuba was just a little kid who didn't have major responsibilities on his shoulders. However Seto he had a lot more on his plate. He had to serve as brother, father and Co of a major company. But his little brother was determined. He dried up his tears and walked back to Seto's office. " Seto?" He questioned softly.

Seto sighed as he looked up at his little brother. " What now Mokuba?"

Mokuba shook his head. ' He's not going to listen. That was the opening for, ' Go away Mokuba….. I'm busy.' He thought. He cleared his throat. " Are you busy?"

" I'm just as busy as I was the last time you asked me that. I don't have time right now… maybe later."

" Come on Seto… take a break for once." Mokuba urged.

Seto frowned. " Mokuba….." He started to raise his voice.

Mokuba cringed. " Yeah I know… Get out…. I got it! That's all you ever say! Why can't you be like the Seto I knew, and loved! WHY?" He started crying again.

Seto put his hand on his head and sighed. " Mokuba…. Grow up already! If you are ever going to take over this company you can't be sobbing like this every time something doesn't go your way." He said sternly.

Mokuba banged his foot on the ground and left again. He closed the door and he leaned up against the huge wall. ' I just don't know what I can do….'

His stomach growled. Then the idea hit him. ' I got it! I know what will make Seto happy! I'll make him something to eat.' Mokuba ran into the kitchen and started preparing food.

The servants looked at him. " Mr. Mokuba? Do you need something?"

Mokuba smiled at them. " No… it's alright. I can handle it…. I just want to make something special for my brother."

The servants smiled. " I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will be pleased when you bring him that."

Mokuba smiled as he finished making the sandwich. " I hope so." He took the drink and the sandwich up to his brother's office. He slowly opened the door. " Seto?"

Seto looked up from his desk. " Yes?" He looked at what his brother was carrying. " What's that?"

" I made this snack for you…. I thought you would be hungry."

Seto smiled. " You did this for me?"

" Well I uh thought….."

Seto smiled. " Come over here Mokuba…. Bring over the snack." Mokuba nodded and brought it over. Seto took it from his arms. Seto took a bite. " This is good Mokuba… you did this yourself?"

Mokuba nodded. " You like it?"

Seto nodded. " I do Mokuba…. You may not be up to me with most things but I can say you sure as hell know how to make a snack for your brother…."

Mokuba smiled. " I'm glad you approve." He was about to walk out when Seto called him back.

" Mokuba."

He stopped and turned back around. " Yeah?"

" I'll tell you what…. I'll go out with you for a little while how's that?"

Mokuba's face light up. " That would be awesome! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba smiled again. ' I guess Seto hasn't changed that much. At least he still acknowledge me. I guess all I needed to do was try…. My brother is still here…. And that's all I really need.'

Fin.

Hey everyone. How was that? It was just a random idea I thought up in English class. I don't know how good it is but hey. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. No flames.

Animeprincess1452


End file.
